


Amad Knows Best

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Line of Dummies [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Ficlet, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Mama Dwarves always know best, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For notanightlight's prompt: Dís tricks her sons into sitting still and letting her brush & braid their hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amad Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's all happiness and rainbows till you realize she loses them.
> 
> You're welcome!
> 
> Your fellow in tears,  
> -poplitealqueen

“Mum, look out!” Fíli shrieked with a laugh, following the ball of soap suds that he’d just blown from his hands with a bobbing head. It landed on Kíli's lap, and the toddler giggled and wiggled as Dís pulled the towel from his head and cleared the stray bubbles from her beard.

“Alright my little troublemaker, your brother is dry, an’ you’ve had your fun. Time to get out.” Dís said wearily.

“Nu-uh!” A golden head disappeared under the lukewarm bath water, and Dís set her mouth into a thin line (mostly to keep from laughing). She swaddled Kíli in a towel and sat him on the stool as she rolled up her sleeves.

“I’ll give you till the count of three to pop up, inùdoy,” she said loudly. “ Ze’, nu’…gem! ”

A water-wrinkled face appeared and blew a stream of water at her just as Dís leaned over the edge of the tub. She only had a moment to sputter and collect herself before a bright laugh and a second pair of tiny hands on her back pushed her right in.

_Bath time. Worse then war when you had two rowdy boys to contend with._ Yet she loved every second of it.

***

“Alright,” Dís- still dripping- commanded, tugging her oldest boy down to sit. “Now don’t squirm.”

“But amad! I d’n’t want my hair brushed!” Fíli grumbled, shaking his wet head out of her reach. “You tug too hard!”

Dís jiggled the goat-hair brush warningly. “Do  _not_  amad me again, akhûnîth . An’ you can grouse all you want, but those tangles have to come out sooner or later.”

Fíli crossed his arms over his bare chest and wrinkled his brow at her petulantly. “I d’n’t  _wanna!_ I’m a big dwarf an’ I d’n’t need braids! ”

Dís sighed and turned to Kíli instead. “Very well. Are  _you_ ready, my dear?”

Kíli glanced at his brother– who shook his head vigorously and mouthed ‘no’. Her youngest was still too young to realize his elder brother was actually angry, and he turned to Dís happily.

“No!” he repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

With a light groan, Dís sat down. The floor was soaked with water, but considering she was already drenched she didn’t mind too much. What was a little more?

She looked at her two boys for a while, then an idea began to take shape in her head.

“Oh–I nearly forgot, silly me!” she murmured to herself dramatically.

That caught Fíli’s attention, and he perked up. “What is it?” he asked.

She waved him off. “Nothing a big dwarf like yourself need concern himself with, sweetie. Just an old mum being forgetful.”

Fíli tightened his mouth, curiosity and pride warring in his features. Finally, he relented. “I’m not  _that_  big…”

Dís pulled at her beard thoughtfully, still playfully acting the fool.

“Well, then…I may have forgotten to mention that Uncle Thorin is coming for supper.”

Fíli flopped right down before her, pushing his soggy tresses off his shoulders to give her better access. 

“Can I have temple braids like Uncle, please?” he asked politely, flushing when his mother laughed.

“Of course,” she agreed, separating the wet clumps with her fingers. “I even believe he left a spare clasp here somewhere that you can wear."

From his stool, Kíli kicked his feet happily. “Me next! Me next!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Fíli is about 10 years old, and Kíli is 5. This is in dwarf years, so their physical age is quite a bit younger
> 
> **Khuzdul Translations**  
>  _inùdoy_ = son  
>  _amad_ = mother  
>  _ze’, nu’, gem_ = one, two, three  
>  _akhûnîth_ = young man (in the most domineering of mom voices)  
> 
> 
> *casually uses old and new neo-Khuzdul together for the rest of her life*


End file.
